Tupanese-Amotoporian War
*National Amotoporian Front *Amotoporian Mercenaries *Amotoporian Insurgents |commanders1 = Harry Mendoza ATP Mark Hayona |commanders2 = Imara Szuro I Imari Szuro II Muotov Hosia Asteo Mayaz |forces1 = 102,543 infantry 5,200 AFVs Tupanese Air Force *12,522 active aircraft **~5,000 fighters **~2,000 LR bombers **~500 hypox-bombers **~1000 CAS craft 2 naval fleets *East Wahakian Fleet **2 carriers **5 destroyers **8 cruisers **2 HAN-boats *Takloran Fleet **4 carriers **7 destroyers **10 cruisers **5 HAN-boats |forces2 = 255,098 militiamen ~120,000 insurgents 58,028 mercenaries ~5,200 aircraft ~6000 AFVs ~205 warships |casual1 = |casual2 = }}The Tupanese-Amotoporian War, also referred to as the Amotoporian Rebellion, was a revolt against the Tupanese operating government in Amotopor by the indigenous and native population of Amotoporia. The war was the result of several years of built up tension between the Tupanese government and the Amotoporian acting government. History The war initially began as a rebellion and large-scale uprising by the Amotoporians led by the Amotoporian Nationalist Army. Tupanese forces on the island managed to quell the initial hostilities, but was met by stiff opposition throughout the island by insurgents. A coup d'état was eventually staged by Nationalist forces on the island against Tupanese partisans, which proved to be successful initially. The coup eventually failed due to infighting between Amotoporian nationalist leaders. Following the failed coup, SheepSpies operatives captured Imara Szuro, a former Tupanese partisan who renounced her support for the Tupanese government as a result of the uprising and subsequent Tupanese intervention. Minor skirmishes continued throughout the island following the initial uprising and the failed coup. It started to become clear that Tupanese power on the island would soon be contested due to the large and still ever increasing amount of dissent against the Tupanese government within the island. On July 17, the Tupanese launched the second stage of attacks on the Shinati region, which angered Tupanese-Amotoporian partisans who felt as if the situation on the island was growing incredibly dire. In a official statement by the Tupanese on August 3, Amotoporians were essentially told that the Tupanese currently had more important interests in the Shinati regions, which became translated as a lack of interest in Amotoporia. This caused a shift of support from the Tupanese by Tupanese-Amotoporian partisans, who became weary and more aligned with Nationalist Amotoporian interests and goals. On August 8, on the anniversary of the Laveku Coup d'état, several former Tupanese partisans announced their support for the Nationalist movement on the island. A significant chunk of former Tupanese-aligned Amotoporian forces defected to nationalist forces upon this announcement, which quickly became more composed and united following the shift of support. On August 9, the Tupanese forces in the Shinati region faced defeat against Sember forces, dropping morale and raising dissent within the Tupan Union. Faced with unfavorable situations in both the Shinati regions and Amotoporia, the Tupanese High Command ordered an attack on the dissenting forces in Amotoporia in an attempt to salvage their interests in Amotopor. Large-scale fighting broke out between the Tupanese and Amotoporian Nationalist forces on August 13, following the bombing of the Tupanese embassy in Laveku by loosely-aligned insurgents the day before. In immediate response to the bombing, the Tupanese-aligned police force on the island arrested hundreds of Nationalist sympathetic partisans, including several politicians that were part of the Amotoporian legislature. This caused a massive wave of dissent across the island, with nearly 230,000 Amotoporians gathering to the Laveku Legislative Square to protest. The protest quickly turned violent, when rioting began as the Tupanese operating government refused to make a statement about the arrests.